Verdades a medias
by samej
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo como para no conocer sus límites y sabe que esta vez los están superando, pero no va a ser él quien lo detenga. Soubi/Ritsuka.


_Nuevo fandom, aunque en realidad no es el primer fic que escribo de él (tengo otro que estoy decidiendo como subir a ffnet, si aparte o crear un fic conjunto para drabbles...). Eso sí, el primero de la pareja, que es mi OTP en Loveless y era de vergüenza que no hubiera escrito nada de ellos. Para **lexa_dartle_moo** en el AI de adharaphoenix.  
_

_**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcais es de Yun Kouga-sensei, yo solo uso a sus personajes sin obtener ni un duro de ello._

_**Advertencias**: Sin spoilers, post manga._

* * *

**Verdades a medias**

Una fina sábana tapa sus cuerpos. Soubi despierta pero no hace ningún movimiento, concentrado como está desde que emerge de la inconsciencia del sueño en escuchar la respiración de Ritsuka. Está tumbado dándole la espalda y de tanto mirarle termina por mantener el mismo ritmo. Se muere de ganas de tocarle. No resiste la tentación y le rasca detrás de las orejas de gato, donde más suave es el pelo. Pasa las uñas suavemente por el nacimiento de los cabellos sintiéndolos enredarse entre sus dedos.

No es consciente de lo que se le ha acelerado el corazón hasta que Ritsuka se da la vuelta y le mira, con los ojos soñolientos.

- ¿Qué haces?

Soubi quiere decirle que lo de siempre. Quererle. Es en lo único que piensa, todo el día, en quererle y en protegerle. Pero, por mucho que le guste cuando se sonroja, decide no decírselo y encogerse de hombros. Sigue acariciándole, pasando los dedos por su frente, por las mejillas, obligándole a cerrar los ojos para poder caminar con las yemas por los párpados. Solo el hacerle eso hace que le bulla la sangre y que su respiración se vuelva ligeramente errática.

Baja la mano hasta su cintura y le acerca un poco más. Se rozan un poco los labios, en besos ligeros, y Ritsuka deja que le estreche todavía más contra él cuando atraviesa el bloqueo de su boca y la lengua le recorre el paladar. Despacio, suave, revolotea alrededor de sus labios sin ejercer nunca más presión de la necesaria. Ha pasado mucho tiempo como para no conocer sus límites y sabe que esta vez los están superando, pero no va a ser él quien lo detenga.

Será Ritsuka, en cualquier momento, cuando la mano le roce más cerca de lo que debiera, el que pare y diga que se tiene que ir.

Ocurre al de unos minutos. Pero en vez de levantarse e irse, Ritsuka se acurruca, con la cabeza a la altura de su cuello. Sabe que está mirando las cicatrices, y es consciente de que ha acertado cuando un dedo turbado las recorre.

Habla tan bajito que si no estuvieran a meros centímetros no le oiría.

- ¿Duele todavía?

Le falla la voz cuando contesta.

- No.

- ¿Dolió?

- Sí.

No sabe donde pretende llegar. Ritsuka coge aire antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, y eso no le da buena espina.

- ¿Te gustó?

No puede contestar. Es algo que simplemente no puede responder, no sabe qué decir. Incluso la verdad es demasiado ambigua.

- Soubi, ¿te gustó? - insiste.

Decide no dar una respuesta clara. Es algo que siempre se le ha dado muy bien.

- Me hizo sentir vivo - son sus palabras -. Me hizo sentir que era de alguien. Completo.

El pequeño asiente, como si hubiera sabido de antemano cuál sería su respuesta. Y Soubi se da cuenta de la verdad encerrada en sus propias palabras.

Pasa un rato sin que ninguno diga nada, y vuelve a ser el menor quien nuevamente rompe el silencio, levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos, con expresión de tímida determinación.

- ¿Quieres hacer que yo me sienta vivo, Soubi?

La sorpresa le deja mudo, y le escruta con la mirada, intentando descifrarle. Ritsuka vuelve a bajar la cabeza, y en un gesto que es cualquier cosa menos casual roza los labios de Soubi con su oreja.

¿No querrá decir que...? No, no puede ser. Pero está pegado a él, y su aliento le lame el cuello y Ritsuka nunca hace nada por su propio pie que no quiera hacer.

Traga saliva.

- ¿Ritsuka? ¿Estás... estás seguro?

No contesta, y vuelve a hablar en ese tono bajito e inseguro que le recuerda más al Ritsuka de siempre que a ese otro que le dice que quiere perder sus orejas. Ese que tiene más parecido a Seimei del que puede aparentar.

- ¿Me va a doler?

Sonríe y le va a contestar cuando se ve interrumpido por la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Me va a gustar?

- Sí.

Sabe que no se lo cree, casi puede oler su escepticismo y vuelve a ser su Ritsuka, vuelve a encontrarle en esa desconfianza y es lo que hace volver al Soubi de siempre. Le besa en los labios, pasando la lengua por ellos haciéndole cosquillas hasta que es Ritsuka el que intenta profundizar el beso.

- ¿Acaso alguna vez te he mentido?

Ritsuka prefiere no contestar.

* * *

_Los reviews me alegran el día._


End file.
